priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 37 - Call Forth a Miracle! Miracle☆Live!
Call Forth a Miracle! Miracle☆Live! is the 37th episode of PriPara, and first aired on March 21st, 2015. Plot ''The clock is ticking for Laala and the girls to wake up Faruru. Time is running out, but they refuse to give up. Will they be able to wake her? '' Summary As morning arrives Laala awakens in bed, along with the others. Reminded of Faruru, the group prepare for the day before taking off for PriPara, with several family members and Gloria showing support for them. At her office, Unicorn stares at the robotic toy Faruru loved so much. It slowly approaches her, causing her to burst into tears. Laala arrives to Prism Stone and everyone changes, entering PriPara. Several girls approach, fans of Laala and they admit to thinking that they assume her to be perfect. But now they realize there's more to her, but they still wish to follow Faruru and support her dream of being a normal girl and show the two Units their support. Unsure of what to say, Laala promises they will do their best no matter what happens and they head to the stage where Faruru remains unconscious. They think back to their various experiences with her after noting Unicorn isn't there, until she shows up a moment later but tells them that she won't fight them this time. She admits that she would have just let Faruru do as she pleased if she knew this would happen, and allowed her to be free. She wasn't surprised by this at all. Laala promises they will revive Faruru and asks that she attends the performance. They head into the main building to find Meganii and Meganee carrying several letters of encouragement from all of the country for the girls, along with flowers and presents, which are brought in by Kuma and Usagi. Meganee announces it is time to begin and together and several fans appear surrounding the stage. As the girls prepare to change coords, Cosmo reveals she has just finished making them accessories to go along with their Paradise Coords. Sophie thanks her sister and she wishes them luck before joining the audience. After changing, the group appears on stage, but right away they notice Laala hesitate. She admits to being nervous, fearful that they will fail; but everyone is quick to chastise (and in Shion and Dorothy's case, hit) Laala to snap her out of it. Mirei steps forward and speaks to the audience, joined by Dorothy and the others. All of the fans lend the Unit their support, even those from home and watch as the performance starts. As it goes on, everyone wishes them luck and notice Laala's prism voice shining among the darkness before the group unleash their Making Drama and Cyalume Change, causing the Paradise Coord to brilliantly shine. This excites everyone and they resume singing unil they finish the song. Sadly, Laala realizes they failed. Their paradise coords shined, but they were unable to wake Faruru. Laala cries and apologizes to everyone for this, but suddenly she hears someone singing. The group look to see that everyone in the audience has began to sing for them and the Mascots realize everyone has suddenly gained a Prism Voice- having it spread from Laala. As the girls happily observe the fans they hear them yell and call out for Faruru while several PriTickets rain from the sky and the Paradise coord resumes shining. With that the Unit resumes shining as lights shower the stage. As the group pauses again they find Faruru has woken and happily comment seeing her. She suddenly performs her Making Drama and in a surprise twist, appears with a new form. She joins the group to perform the remainder of the song and performs a Cyalume Change. As this goes on Meganii and Meganee, as well as the Mascots discuss the change of events. The group then perform a new Making Drama together, including all of the fans, Non, and even Gloria and Laala's mother in their younger forms. When the song finishes the group thank the audience members for helping them and head back stage, where Unicorn is quick to embrace Faruru and cry. Faruru apologizes for worrying Unicorn, but she doesn't care, happily remarking on how Faruru has changed. The group happily embrace Faruru afterwards, happy to see her alive and well, and she offers to swap Friends Tickets with Laala; who fears their work would be for nothing if they were to attempt it again. The others are sure it will be fine- but Unicorn worries about it as well. However, she doesn't listen and she proves to Unicorn she is fine by snapping the ticket. Officially the girls trade, and Faruru decides to trade with the others when they request the same. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Faruru *Kuma *Usagi *Unicorn *Non Manaka *Mr. Manaka *Himeka Manaka *Nao *Nanami *Eiko *Love Tochiotome Major Events *With the help of fans all over the world, PriPara and the nation, along with Laala's family and friends, the girls are able to make the Paradise Coord shine. **After their performance, Paradise Coord PriTickets were raining down to the crowd and everyone received the coord. ***The crowd were also seen wearing Paradise Coords. *Faruru wakes up and unleashes a new look, as well as wearing the Heartful MM Cyalume Coord. *Laala and Faruru finally trade Friend Tickets, despite Unicorn's dismay. *Cosmo creates Paradise Coord accessories for Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy, and Leona. **Laala's accessory, however, is still the Paradise Tiara. Trivia * Star-typed PriTckets were shown to have a platinum coloring. * Tick Tock Flower had new scenes added to it. **When performing Tick Tock Flower, Faruru is shown in her awakened form after sprouting from the flower. *Girls resembling Rinne and Bell from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live appear in the audience. *Ookanda Gloria and Laala's mother appear in this episode too, wearing the Paradise Coord. *The rearranged version of the full version of Make it! was played this episode, as well as the instrumental. **This is the first song to play its full version and instrumental. Errors *Faruru uses a Cyalume Change, although the Heartful MM Cyalume Coord had already lit up by the time she first stepped on stage. *After Faruru reawakens, Sophie uses her fancy mode voice to speak, not her Idol voice. *When SoLaMi Smile steps into the scanner to change, Laala's wrist accessories from her coord are missing. *When Shion is in the coord changing poses, her casual coord was Eternal Punk Coord, not Baby Monster Cyalume Coord. Videos Awards Screen Shot 2016-02-19 at 8.57.44 AM.png|2015 Chibi Wiki Award for "Best Episode" Screen Shot 2016-02-19 at 9.01.20 AM.png|Chibi Wiki Award Winner for "Best Episode Arc" (Shared between Ep. 36-38) Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Chibi Wiki Award Winner